Forever
by ToweringCanoodle
Summary: Bella has always had a deep understanding and insight of the world, but some events can shift your point of veiw, forever.


I had been staring out the window for days. The nights and the days had folded into each other. Sun, rain, clouds, wind, snows, hurricanes, blizzards and heat waves had all struck us during this time. And yet I could not enable myself to move from the spot in which I was sitting.

The window frame was wooden with many different cracks in it. I had spent so much time examining the frame. The Curtains were old and decrepit and had dust drenching it. The glass in the window had a slight shade of green brown to it. I'm not quite sure where this had some from but it was sort of eerily beautiful. In each corner of the window pane was some difference. In the top left had corner there was a spider web that was beautifully spun. It had 3 holes in it and there was a fruit fly and a blue bottle fly stuck in it. The bluebottle fly had a bright cerulean streak to it and was quite hairy. It was missing one of its legs and its red metallic eye had started to cave in on its left side. On the right upper corner there was a faint line cracked into the glass. Dirt and all sorts of vile matter had started to build up in the crack. I had often thought that there was a weird smell in my room and I presume it came from this crack. In the bottom right hand corner there was a buildup of dust thank completely covered the small wolf figurine that I had placed in the corner. The wolf was made out of an acorn so it was quite small and wrinkled. It had shrunk since I first gotten it since the water had evaporated out of it and it became dehydrated. In the bottom left hand corner there was a pile of ants that I had killed with insecticide, because they had kept creeping in through a slight hole in the wood. I knew that I should get rid of them but the sight of their little mangled bodies kept my psychotic nature at bay.

Outside the window was the vast forest of forks. It was autumn so there was a vast array of colors. There were the browns from the earth, the tree trunks and the browning leaves. Reds and Vibrant yellows also from the leaves the reminded me of the sunrise that I used to see in phoenix. And there were varying degrees of colors for the rich reds, yellows and oranges. There was also quite a lot of green still present throughout the forest. There was green in many of the leaves, in the moss that climbed up the trees due to the cold and the moisture of the forest and from the small little weeds like daffodils that littered the forest fall. There were very little weeds at the moment because of the impending cold.

"Bella. Enough of this! You look sick and sullen. I won't have going on in my house!" Charlie my father stood at the door. Its old and wrinkled face was formed into a frown. His hair was no longer the glorious ebony color that it used to be but was greatly speckled with greys and whites. His moustache was in a state of disarray leading me to believe that he had either been drinking or he had just awoken. The large purple and blue bags led me to believe that it may have been a mixture of the two and not just the one. He had probably been out with Billy again last night.

I looked deep into his vibrant brown eyes. While mine were deep and chocolaty, framed with thick lashes, similar to those of a horse. Long and curled. His eyes however greatly differed from mine. His were pale, there was a lack of clarity, murkier as if he was starting to get. There were faint glints of green speckled throughout his eyes. Mine were like the earth his were like a swamp. His eyes were framed with short sparse eyelashes. These contrasted greatly with his long bushy eyebrows that flicked up in odd places and were longer in some areas than in others. I couldn't help but stare entranced in his features. It was easier to examine his aging face rather than to face the reality of what I have to face.

I couldn't take the intensity of his gaze anymore. It was too much for me to deal with at this present time. "Can I please get dressed? I'm going to try." He turned to me and his face illuminated. His eyes crinkled in the corners highlighting his deepening and exponentially growing crow's feet. His eyes brightened. Out of their murky state to shows something that was similar to clarity. Not perfect but close. The feature that I noticed most greatly about his features was his smile. Bright, welcoming and as always friendly. His teeth were far from perfect. They were slightly stained from many coffees over the time he has been in the police force. They were also slightly crooked and some were chipped. His teeth were framed with thin tight lips that were slightly mottled.

"Alright! I'll make you some breakfast and I expect to see you downstairs soon." The glow he was exuding made my heart flutter with love for my father. It was not in an incest sort of way but I did love him more than an ordinary daughter would love their father. I pulled myself out of the daze and dreamlike state that I had forced myself into for the past 2 months.

I moved around my immaculate room. While it was clean there was a fine layer of dust that had settled on every aspect of the room. So I guess it wasn't that clean but rather it was neat and organized. I walked up to the beautiful white aged wardrobe that sat in the corner of my room. It was romantic looking yet it looked aged, which was something that made it all so alluring for me. I opened the large painted oak doors with the fragile ceramic handles. In the wardrobe was basically the same monochromatic theme that I had followed for the majority of my life. The wardrobe comprised of a single pole in the upper portion where I hung all of my clothes. I placed my shoes on the flat underneath the clothes. At the bottom sitting above the clawed feet that held the wardrobe up was 4 draws. These were primarily reserved for my bras and underwear but also some of my other clothing items.

I looked around in there to find something that would be comfortable and warm, that would help me to get through the day. I pulled out a grey plain t-shirt that was interwoven with thin white stripes. There were some pulled in it and little balls of fluff that was littered all over the surface of the t-shirt. But I decided to put it on because it was clean and it smelled like the washing detergent- freesias and oranges. These scents reminded me of the smell of phoenix. While I hated my time there it was a homely sort of smell. I pulled out a pair of blain black skinny jeans that closely hugged my slight frame. Like the t-shirt it wasn't perfect. There were creases that riddled the jeans. I knew that they needed to be ironed but Charlie had never had an iron so I guess that was out of the question. Finally I pulled on some black ballet flats and began to make my descent downstairs.


End file.
